1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits, and particularly to a power supply circuit for south bridge chips of different types.
2. Description of Related Art
The south bridge chip, also known as an I/O Controller Hub (ICH) or a Platform Controller Hub (PCH) in INTEL systems, is a chip that implements the slower capabilities of the motherboard in a Northbridge/Southbridge chipset computer architecture. A power supply circuit provides power to the south bridge chip. The archetypal power supply circuit converts a 1.8 volts DC voltage to a 1.2 volts DC voltage, which is supplied to the south bridge chip via a control circuit. The control circuit is controlled by a voltage regulator. However, the power supply circuit only supplies power to certain types of south bridge chips. When the south bridge chip is changed, the power supply circuit cannot work properly.